¿Qué es lo que más recuerdas de tu trabajo?
by Emina Uchiha
Summary: Porque ser kunoichi requiere de empeño y dedicación, ya que es un trabajo duro y cansado, pero a la larga tiene sus recompensas  ONE-SHOT


**HOLASSS! Sé que tengo otra historia en la cual avanzar pero vi un promocional de una ova de Naruto y me llego esta idea, que no podía desperdiciar, así que aquí se las dejo.**

**DISFRUTENLA~ **

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto (ojala fueran míos! al menos Sasuke-kuuunnn! *¬*)**

¿QUE ES LO QUE MAS RECUERDAS DE TU TRABAJO?

Mi vida como shinobi me ha hecho enfrentar diversas circunstancias a lo largo del tiempo, buenos y malos momentos, sonrisas y lágrimas, toda una gama de sentimientos y experiencias que me ha otorgado mi camino ninja.

Recordar cada una de ellas es difícil, no es que no les de importancia, reconozco que todo eso ha formado la kunoichi que soy ahora, pero lo cierto es que cada vez que me preguntan ¿Qué es lo que más valoras de tu trabajo? Sin dudas recorro a esa memoria, una experiencia cruel, dura, dolorosa y demás adjetivos negativos que se pueda agregar, pero a la larga fue lo que mejoro mi vida y la colmó de felicidad.

¿Qué momento? Tal vez fue la ocasión en que los lazos del equipo 7 se volvieron más débiles, delgados e incluso invisibles, sumándole una Konoha devastada por la cruel guerra que finalizaba, me encontraba cansada, con mi chakra gastado de tantos heridos que había tratado, un poco devastada ya que aunque mis amigos solo tenían leves heridas, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos shinobis habían perdido la vida en mis manos.

La calma iba llegando poco a poco a los combatientes cuando la mejor noticia llego, Madara Uchiha había sido vencido y lo mejor aún eliminado, mi vida se ilumino cuando me informaron que el que lo había hecho fue mi mejor amigo Naruto Uzumaki, pero no fue solo, recibió ayuda de Sasuke Uchiha, el amor de mi vida, una emoción inundo todo mi ser, quería salir corriendo para abrazar a mis compañeros en ese mismo momento, pero todo eso se esfumó cuando Ino y Sai llegaron a prisa para decir que Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban combatiendo mortalmente, más feroces incluso lo que hicieron contra Madara, las lágrimas se estancaron en mis ojos y a mi mente llego el recuerdo de lo dicho por Naruto a Sasuke:

_-Sasuke si peleamos otra vez, ambos moriremos-_

No lo podía permitir, no iba a dejar que esos idiotas se mataran mutuamente y yo ¿donde quedaba?, también era parte del equipo 7, si ellos iban a morir al menos yo debía morir con ellos, era lo mínimo ¿no?

Corrí sin mirar atrás, sin importarme el dolor de mis piernas y de todo mi cuerpo, me dirigí justo donde percibí esas enormes cantidades de chakra.

Y ahí estaban, recordar su combate me provoca un nudo en la garganta, es indescriptible lo que mis ojos presenciaban en ese momento.

Al acercarme alguien me detuvo, era nuestro segundo padre, Kakashi-sensei.

-No puedes ir pequeña- me dijo con lamento en su voz.

-Tiene que detenerlos…no lo podemos permitir- dije con angustia mientras sentía como las lagrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas.

-No hay nada que podemos hacer- dijo con pena mientras me estrechaba entre sus brazos.

Lo abrace con fuerza desahogando la pena que me ocasionaba el combate de mis amigos.

-¿Por qué?¿No se supone que Sasuke ayudo a acabar con Madara?- exigí saber.

-Se enojo al ver que Madara utilizo la resurrección en Itachi pero aun así…-se calló, era obvio, Sasuke no había cambiado su forma de pensar.

Me volteé para ver el combate, si Kakashi tenía la fortaleza para ver a sus alumnos peleando, yo también.

Fue un combate frío y temible, aunque veía a Naruto tratar de dialogar con su amigo, yo sé que él tenía la esperanza de que el desenlace fuera muy diferente al que ya había planteado y tal vez eran ilusiones tontas de mi parte, pero notaba que Sasuke cambiaba su expresión y manera de combatir, tal vez Naruto estaba logrando su objetivo, rezaba porque así fuera.

El último ataque fue mortal, un choque de sus poderes más letales que provocó una enorme explosión que me dejo ciega al instante, cuando mi visión regresó, me solté del agarre de mi sensei y corrí a toda velocidad con la esperanza de encontrarlos con vida, a lo lejos en el suelo pude distinguir los característicos colores de la rasgada vestimenta de mi rubio amigo, fui hacia él y me arrodille espantada por las múltiples heridas que atormentaban su cuerpo, su rostro sangraba me apure a aplicarle una dócil de chakra curativo, hasta que sentí como tomaba mis manos para detenerme, lo mire con angustia sorprendiéndome por la sonrisa que me regalaba.

-Estoy bien Sakura-chan- dijo con cansancio-ayuda al teme el lo necesita más- señalando el lugar en el que se distinguía el cuerpo de Sasuke mire fijamente a Naruto, el asintió lentamente, me levante y me dirigí a socorrer al Uchiha.

Al igual que con Naruto su ropa estaba destrozada tenía heridas sangrando al por mayor, su rostro estaba serio con los ojos cerrados sin síntoma del dolor que estaba segura sentía, me apresuré a comenzar con la curación, la angustia y desesperación me invadieron, podía sentir como el pulso de Sasuke se volvía débil, no veía mejoría, no podía más, me daba cuenta como el amor de mi vida se me iba de mis manos, y ahora sí para siempre, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, no podía dejarlo morir, no iba a permitirlo, no de esa manera, mi chakra no era suficiente estaba muy gastado sentía como en cualquier momento caería desmayada pero no me importaba, él lo valía, yo lo amaba no me importaba el pasado, no me importaba lo frío que fue conmigo cuando éramos compañeros, ni la mera en que me dejo en esa banca, ni siquiera el saber que había intentado asesinarme, nada de eso había acabado con el profundo amor que guardaba en mi corazón.

Observé su rostro con las heridas en él y sus ojos cerrados, no era la primera vez que lo veía de esa manera, era igual a la vez en que combatimos con Zabuza y Haku, las lágrimas nublaban mi vista, ya no podía hacer más, todo dependía de él, y como lo hice en aquel entonces en el país de la Ola, me tire a su pecho a llorar sin consuelo, suplicando por su vida, grité desgarradoramente como no lo había hecho en años.

-Sakura, pesas- oí murmurar con esa voz que tanto quería escuchar levante la mirada al rostro de Sasuke, el cual me observaba fijamente con sus profundos ojos azabaches y me regalaba una media sonrisa, esa arrogante y clásica Uchiha.

-SASUKE-KUN!- grité con emoción mientras lo estrechaba en mis brazos, siguiendo con las lágrimas pero ahora de felicidad.

-Sakura, duele- dijo con cierta sorna que detecte en su voz y yo sonreí con una felicidad que no me imaginaba sentir en esos tiempos.

Alcé la cabeza al escuchar el grito de Naruto el cual se acercaba lentamente a nosotros con ayuda de Kakashi-sensei ambos con lagrimas en los ojos.

El equipo 7 estaba reunido de nuevo.

Siempre que recuerdo esos momentos puedo decir que tal vez todo comenzó como una amarga experiencia para después convertirse en una dulce dicha que asquearía a mi marido.

Al pasar los años todo fue mejorando y ahora; he me aquí en esta cama de hospital estrechaba por los fuertes pero cálidos brazos de mi esposo en la esperas de que mi maestra Tsunade atraviese la puerta y nos estregue al pequeño Itachi Uchiha, el primer miembro de la nueva generación Uchiha que Sasuke y yo, Sakura Uchiha estamos formando y sumada a nuestra impaciencia esta también la de nuestro Hokage Naruto Uzumaki y su esposa Hinata Uzumaki por conocer a su ahijado.

Ahora sé que es cierto cuando se dice que las personas recuerdan a la perfección los malos momentos, pero más que recordar yo los atesoro valiosamente porque después de eso todo lo que le siguió fue mi camino hacia la felicidad.

FIN

**Esto es muestra que aún conservo una pequeñita esperanza que todo se solucione en Naruto y sobre todo que haya SASUSAKU! Como estoy segura que muchas desean, solo falta ver que más giros agrega Masashi-sama en esta historia.**

**Y ya saben sus opiniones, criticas y demás sin pena colóquenlas en un reviewsito que con mucho gusto recibiré.**

**NOS VEMOS**

**BYEBYE n.n **


End file.
